A LOVE FOR GUNNY
by Scarlett9
Summary: Gunny gets the girl.... I am reposting this fic under a new screen name.
1. Gunny Gets The Girl

**GUNNY GETS THE GIRL**

Disclaimer: I don't own this characters  
Please review.  
===============================================================================================================================  
**McMurphy's**** Tavern**  
The group had assembled at McMurphy's Tavern for an impromptu engagement celebration. No one was really surprised that he had proposed it was that no one expected it to be so soon.  
Harm and Sturgis where standing together exchanging that male hug; the one where they shake hands and hug with one arm.  
  


"Well, you've actually done it. You're a lucky man. Bobbie is a great lady." Harm told his friend. "Yeah, I know." Sturgis said as he smiled and looked at Bobbie.  
  


"How did he do it?" Mac asked. "Let me see your ring." Harriet said. Bobbie showed them her ring and told them how Sturgis proposed. "He walked into my office and actually got down on one knee."  
  


"That is so sweet, have you thought about the wedding yet?" Harriet asked.  
  


"No, but I have thought about my bridal party." Bobbie said with a smile.  
  


The group gathered together in a toast to their friends. The music was playing in the background and they started singing.

_I-I-I, I'm hooked on a feelin'  
High on believin' that you're in love with me  
Lips are sweet as candy; the taste stays on my mind  
Girl, you keep me thirsty for another cup of wine  
I got it bad for you; girl but I don't need a cure  
I'll just stay addicted and hope I can endure  
All the good love when we're all alone  
Keep it up, girl, yeah ya turn me on  
I-I-I, I'm hooked on a feelin'  
High on believin' that you're in love with me..._

They were all having such a good time joking, singing and dancing around that no one noticed when Victor Galendez, Gunny, knocked into a woman walking past them causing her papers to fall from her arms.  
  


"Excuse me, Ma'am," Gunny said as he bent down to help her pick up her papers. "Let me help you with that."  
  


"Thank you, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." The woman replied.  
  


Gunny was about to say something back when he looked at her. Her creamy white skin was surrounded by a halo of red curls. Gunny was completely lost looking into her hazel eyes. "I'll take that, thank you." The woman said trying to get her papers back.  
  


Gunny snapped back to reality, "Where are you sitting? I can carry these there for you." He was still holding some of her papers. 

"I'm just going to the other end of the bar, it's okay." She replied, took her papers and walked away. Gunny just stood there watching the woman. He couldn't move, he was frozen.

"Gunny? You okay?" Mac asked. "I'm fine, did you see her?" Gunny said.  
  


"Who?" Mac questioned. "That woman." Gunny replied. "Wow!"  
  


"Gunny go talk to her," Mac said. "What have you got to lose?"  
  


"Ma'am I can't do that." Gunny replied. "Gunny go and that's an order." Mac said tongue in cheek.  
  


Gunny walked over to this mysterious beauty he had just met. She was a little thing but with her red hair and porcelain skin he could tell she was a fireball. "I just wanted to apologize again," he said. 

"It's fine, really. Not to worry." She replied.  
  


"Well let me buy you a drink to make up for it." Gunny was trying hard. Ok, white wine, please. My name is Simone and you are?" She asked extending her hand. 

"Gunny, I mean Victor. I am in the Marines Corp, everyone calls me Gunny." Gunny replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  


"Well Gunny, a marine? Really? That must be very interesting." Simone said.  
  


"It is, I was a with the New Mexico State Police and then came to the Marines." Gunny said. "What do you do?"  
  


"I am a third grade teacher. You aren't going to believe this; I just transferred here from Arizona. We were practically neighbors." Simone said.  
  


Gunny just stood there talking to this incredible woman, he knew he was leaving his friends but he didn't care.  
  


"So are you waiting for someone?" Gunny asked.  
  


"No, sometimes I like to come here and relax while I grade papers. I hate going back to my empty apartment." Simone answered. "I know what you mean. It can be lonely." Gunny said.  
  


"Tell me more about yourself Simone." Gunny asked he did not want the conversation to end.  
  


"Well, there's not much to tell. I was teaching at a school in Arizona and this position here opened up so I jumped at the opportunity. " Simone said. 

"Any hobbies?" Gunny asked.  
  


"Of course, every body has hobbies," she laughed. "My passions are baseball and I love watching planes. I had a chance to see the Blue Angels a few years ago and it was absolutely amazing." Simone said.  
  


"So you a Diamondbacks girl?" Gunny asked. 

"You know it, watching Luis Gonzales kill the Yankees last year in that final game was one of the biggest thrills." Simone laughed.  
  


"What about you Gunny, any hobbies?" Simone asked. "I got a few." He said with a smile. "Baseball is cool, and being in the military, jets are always a thrill."  
  


"So what else Gunny?" Simone asked. 

"How about dinner? How about now?" Gunny was being rather bold, but he didn't care he could not let this woman get away.  
  


"Love to, let me just get my things together." Simone replied. The walked to a table and sat down.  
  


"What do you do in the Marines?" She asked. 

"Well I am a Gunnery Sergeant and I work in the Judge Advocate General's office. It's not front line but I am serving my country just the same." He replied.  
  


"Gunny, no matter what a person does in the military whether it's filing papers or firing a gun, it is still something to be respected and honored." Simone said.  
  


Gunny was in awe of this woman. She gave the perfect response to his comment. Until he had heard it he didn't know what the prefect response was, but now that he had, he knew it.

  
"It's the same for you Simone. You're shaping the minds of the future. What could be more important than that?" Gunny commented.  
  


"I guess we are even. I prepare them for the future and you ensure they have one." Simone said. God this woman is amazing, Gunny thought.  
  


Their meals were delivered and as they ate they talked about everything under the sun. The differences between the cold dreary days in Washington and the beauty of the West.  
  


"What I miss most are the sunsets, the colors the reds and golds that paint the sky." Simone said. 

"The air is so different there." Gunny said.  
  


"Gunny would you like to come to my class one day? In light of the events in the world today, I think it would be good for my students to meet a real live military man."  
  


"It would be an honor, Simone. I just need to clear it with my Commanding Officer." Gunny replied.  
  


They finished their meal and were enjoying coffee when Simone said, "I should be going, and I still have all these papers to grade. I expect my kids to hand things in on time, I should return them on time too." Simone said.  
  


Gunny walked Simone out of McMurphy's and to her car. "It was a pleasure to meet you Simone." Gunny said. 

"I feel the same Gunny." Simone replied.  
  


"I hope I will see you again." Gunny said. Simone smiled and said, "You will."  
  


Gunny places a gently soft kiss on Simone's lips. She got into her car and he watched her drive away. As he turned to walk back into the bar, he put his hands in his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was her phone number; she had slid it in his pocket as he kissed her. Oh yes, Simone. Gunny thought. We will see each other again.  
  


Gunny decided not to go back into McMurphy's. He turned and walked towards his car. Smiling to himself, he had met the one.


	2. The Next Day

**THE NEXT DAY**

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them****

===============================================================================================================================

**Midnight****: Gunny's apartment  
**Gunny lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep because he couldn't stop thinking of Simone. He looked at the phone for about the hundredth time and then looked at the clock. "You cannot call her at midnight. She'll think you're nuts", Gunny thought to himself. He got up and turned on the TV. "Maybe this well help me go to sleep". As he stared mindlessly at the television, Gunny drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.  
  


**Midnight****: Simone's apartment  
**Simone couldn't sleep either. She was up pacing. She had already drunk a glass of warm milk and knew she should be getting some sleep. The kids would be eager to work on their writing project first thing. It was turning to fall and she wanted her students to write to members of the military during the holiday season. She smiled to herself and thought "Maybe I'll have my own member of the military this holiday season." Forcing herself to go back to bed, Simone fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  


**Friday Morning: ****Brightwood********Elementary School****, Room 8  
**"Good Morning boys and girls"  
  


"Good morning Miss Finley"  
  


The students quickly got to work while Simone took attendance. "Boys and girls, I read the drafts of your letters to the men and women in the military. Is there one particular branch you'd like to write to?"  
The children began shouting out answers at a rapid-fire pace. Simone held up her hands and said, 

"Enough! We'll put it to a vote." The children voted. Oddly enough they chose the Marines. They worked on several other things and before they knew it, it was time for recess. As the children filed out, one little girl named Grace lagged behind. 

"Grace, do you need something?" Knowing how shy Grace was, Simone thought there might be some problem. 

"Miss Finley, do you want to know why I voted for the Marines?" 

"If you'd like to tell me, I'd love to hear it." Simone answered.  
Grace continued, "Because my favorite uncle is in the Marines. When he wears his uniform, he is the handsomest man I've ever seen. He looks like a prince." Grace blushed and Simone put her arm around her.  
  


"Grace, your uncle just might be a prince." Simone said smiling and thinking of another Marine. She was sure he looked like a prince in his uniform.  
  


The rest of the day passed quickly and Simone didn't have time to think of Gunny again. Once again Grace stayed behind to talk to her.  
  


"Maybe you can meet my uncle sometime Miss Finley" Grace said shyly.  
  


"Maybe I will" Simone answered.  
  


"Bye Miss Finley. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  


"Bye Grace. Don't forget your backpack."  
  


Grace grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. Simone sat down to organize things for the next day. She straightened up the tables and collected all the children's work. At her desk she tried very hard to concentrate on getting some grading done but her mind kept drifting. She said to herself, 

"I'm not getting anything done. I'll work on these at home tonight." She closed up her classroom and headed for her car.  
  


**Simone's Apartment ****4:30 p.m.****  
  
**

Simone walked into her empty apartment and sighed. Ever since the other night when she met Gunny, it seemed lonelier than usual. She looked at her answering machine briefly and was disappointed not to see the message light flashing. She scolded herself. Gunny was at work and he was busy. "A hot bath", she thought, "that's what I need". She turned the tub on hot and poured in some bath oil, lavender to calm nerves. Simone settled into the tub for a long soak and tried not to listen for the phone. Gunny's Apartment 5:30 p.m.  
  


Gunny walked in and threw his keys on the table. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. It had been a rough day at work. He had been so distracted that even the admiral noticed and chewed him out. Hard as he tried to concentrate on JAG ops, all he could see was her face. He wondered if it was too soon to call her. He decided to forget what "the rules" said and picked up the phone. He had looked at the phone number so many times that he already had it memorized. He punched in the numbers, took a deep breath and waited. One ring, two, three. He was getting discouraged but on the fourth ring she picked up.  
  


"Hello" was the breathless response on the other end.  
  


"Simone, this is Gunny, no Victor. We met last night."  
  


He said it like she might have forgotten. Like there was anyway she could have forgotten him she thought.  
  


"Victor, it's nice to hear from you."  
  


"Is this a bad time? You sound a little out of breath."  
  


"Not at all. I was in the other room and didn't hear the phone at first."  
  


Gunny was giving himself a mental kick. Ask her out!  
  


Gunny cleared his throat and began, "I know this is short notice but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" And he held his breath.  
  


"I'd love to. If you'd like, you can come over here and I'll make dinner or we can order in and maybe watch a movie."  
  


She was perfect. He had known she was the one when he met her the night before but this just reinforced it for him.  
  


Simone interrupted his thoughts, "Why don't you come over about seven. I'll throw something together by then." 

Gunny was delighted, "Do you want me to bring anything with me?"  
  


"If you could pick up a movie, that would be great. I'll see you at seven."  
  


"See you soon Simone". He even liked the way her name rolled off his tongue.  
  


Before she hung up she gave him directions to her apartment. After hanging up the phone Simone danced around, feeling more than just a little giddy. Then she thought about what to make for dinner and headed off to the kitchen. She passed a mirror in the hallway and laughed. Simone had forgotten that she ran from the bathroom to get the phone and was dressed only in the towel she grabbed. Off to her room she headed to pick out something to wear and make herself look presentable again. This was going to be a wonderful night, she could feel it.


	3. Movies and More

**MOVIES AND MORE**

Disclaimer: Don't own them  
===============================================================================================================================  
**Blockbuster Video-Columbia Heights**

Gunny walked into Blockbuster and headed over to the new releases. He began to look for an action film when he realized he had no idea what kind of movies she liked. It was like someone had hit a panic button in his head. He didn't want to pick the wrong one and have her hate it. Gunny paced back and forth looking at every single DVD they had on the shelf. He picked up one after another and rejected them. He decided that he was going to get several so he had all the bases covered. He chose "The Rookie," after all, she did like baseball. Next he picked up "Amelie". It was in French but if that's what she wanted he would read every subtitle. Finally he picked up "High Crimes". It looked like a good drama. But to make sure he had everything she might like, he pulled Nightmare on Elm Street, Lady and the Tramp, West Side Story, an Affair to Remember and the tv movie North and South. Sighing, he took them up to the register and paid for them. Getting into his car, Gunny noticed that his hands were actually shaking. "Get it together Marine", he told himself and started his car. Her apartment was only blocks from here and he couldn't wait to see her. 

**Simone's Apartment-7 p.m.******

Gunny walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor and down to Simone's apartment. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Simone tried to walk as calmly as she could to answer the door. She checked her face one last time in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. With a smile on her face Simone opened the door and said, "Hello Victor. Please, come in."  
Gunny walked in and stood in the doorway and for just a moment, couldn't move. All he could do was stare at her. Simone was wearing her favorite jeans and a white v-necked tee shirt. She was barefoot and he noticed everything down to her purple painted toenails. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail full of curls with a few tendrils framing her face. Gunny didn't look bad himself. He too had gone for a casual look. He wore black jeans and a black tee shirt and what looked like work boots. Simone tried not to sigh out loud. He looked like a dangerous cowboy from an old movie. 

Once they both regained the power of speech, Simone said, "Let me take those from you." She took the bag of movies into the living room looking briefly at the titles. She teased, "How long were you planning on staying?" Gunny just grinned. "Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable. Dinner is almost ready. Can I get you something to drink? I have some Corona in the fridge if you'd like one."  
She even had his favorite beer. "I'd love a Corona, thank you. Can I help with anything?"  
  


Just then the timer on the stove went off and she said, "No, that was the last thing I was waiting for." Simone went off into the kitchen to bring out the last thing she needed for dinner. The table was already set complete with some small candles and a centerpiece of colorful stones in a bowl. He would have expected flowers but thought she was going to be a constant surprise to him. He lifted the lid off one dish and peeked inside. His stomach involuntarily growled. She had made enchiladas, both red and green. She walked into her small dining room with a bowl of steaming Spanish rice.  
Simone looked at his stunned expression and said, "It's hard to find good Mexican food here and I was craving Spanish rice. I hope you don't mind."  
  


Mind..was she kidding..he had died and gone to heaven. He was always in search of good Mexican food in DC. It was one if the things he missed the most being away from New Mexico. He looked up at her and said, "It's perfect. I love Mexican food." They sat down and began eating and talking about everything under the sun. Before he knew it Gunny was telling her about his childhood and what it was like growing up with four sisters. Simone in turn told him what it was like growing up as an only child. Both had their advantages.  
  


"Simone, this was absolutely amazing. Where did you learn to cook so well?"  
  


Simone laughed and replied, "My mom and my nana insisted that I learn. I can make only a few things well but I'm trying to learn to make a few more dishes."  
  


She got up and began to carry plates into the kitchen and as she turned around to go get the rest she bumped right into Gunny's chest. Both of their hearts leapt a little. He told her, "You cooked. It's only fair that I at least help with the dishes." She almost melted into a puddle right there looking at the smile he gave her. They worked quickly cleaning up dinner. It seemed so natural to be in the kitchen together after a meal. 

When the final dish was dry Simone said, "Why don't we go into the living room?" Gunny followed behind her and as she was looking through the movies again he was looking at her books. She had everything under the sun. There was romance, mystery, teaching books and a vast collection of history books. So she's a history buff. Gunny was mentally planning their next couple of dates. Somehow he knew there would be more.  
  


"Victor, would you mind if we watched 'High Crimes'? That's the one I was going to pick up on my way home from work."  
  


"Sounds great. I couldn't help noticing your collection of history books. You have such varied interests here. European royalty, the American Civil War, World War II and even military history. It's an impressive collection."  
  


"Thank you. I've always loved history. I've been meaning to get to the Smithsonian and some of the national monuments but haven't made it yet. Would you like anything else to drink before we sit down?"  
  


After he answered no, Simone sat down on the couch with the remote in her hand. Purposely, she sat close to the middle of the couch to avoid the awkward sitting at opposite ends problem. And just as she'd hoped, Gunny sat down right next to her. There was only a small lamp on the table across from them and the glow from the tv illuminating the room. They both felt like teenagers on their first date, both trying not to fidget or say the wrong thing. Sometime during the movie, they unconsciously shifted so that Simone was leaning against Gunny's chest and his arms were loosely around her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. All of a sudden they both realized where they were and Gunny looked down at Simone hesitantly. He hoped he hadn't overstepped his bounds. She just smiled up and him and snuggled closer. Gunny tightened his arms around her just slightly and settled down himself. When the movie was over neither of them wanted to move but Simone broke the silence.  
  


"Do you know what I'd really like to do right now?"  
  


Gunny said, "What's that?" "I'd really like to go to the National Garden and take a walk. I love to look up at the stars from there. It's such a beautiful and clear night."  
  


Gunny replied, "I'd love to go look at the stars with you."  
  


Simone slid into her shoes by the front door, grabbed her purse and followed Gunny to his car. He was thankful he had taken it to be washed yesterday. He opened the door of his black Ford Expedition for her and walked around to the other side. He slid behind the wheel and they took off for the National Garden. He drove less recklessly than he normally did so as not to scare her and pulled into a spot. He walked around and opened her door, earning huge points with her for being a gentleman. He locked up the car and extended his hand to her. She slid her hand into his. Their hands fit together perfectly. They walked for a short time and stopped near the rose garden. There were other couples walking through the garden as well but Gunny and Simone could only see each other. It was starting to get a little chilly outside so Gunny put his arms around Simone and once again she leaned into his chest. He murmured into her ear about what a beautiful night it was and she let out an audible sigh. Gunny turned Simone to face him and tilted her chin up with his finger. She looked up into his eyes and at that moment, fell completely in love with him. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her gently. It was like she was having her very first kiss all over again. They kissed in the moonlight for quite a while until the temperature dropped so far that Simone was shivering. Gunny took her by the hand and they walked back to the car. As they drove the short distance to Simone's apartment neither said much. They were both lost in thoughts of one another. Once they had arrived back at her apartment Gunny walked Simone to her door.  
  


"Simone, I can't think of when I've had a better evening."  
  


"Me either", she replied.  
  


"Can I see you again soon?" Victor asked.  
  


Simone smiled at him and replied, "Absolutely".  
  


Gunny didn't want to leave her but knew that he had to before he was unable. "I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can go see the National Garden during the daytime or go to the Smithsonian."  
  


Simone grinned at him delighted that he remembered what she said earlier that evening. "I'll look forward to it."  
  


He kissed her deeply one last time before leaving her. She watched him walk down the stairs toward his car and before he left, he turned and gave her one of his devastating smiles. Simone's heart did flip-flops as she walked into her apartment. It no longer seemed quite so empty. Tonight as she lay in bed, Simone had no trouble sleeping. She fell asleep dreaming of Victor with a big smile on her face.  
Gunny and Simone spent most of the day together on Saturday and Sunday. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. But on Monday they both had to go back to reality and their jobs.


	4. Surprise

**SURPRISE**

Don't own them

===============================================================================================================================

**JAG Headquarters: Bullpen**

Gunny walks in the door at precisely 0800.  
  


Mac says, "Good morning Gunny"  
  


"Good morning ma'am. Beautiful day isn't it?" Gunny said smiling.  
  


"Yes, Gunny. It is." Mac walked into her office smiling. She wondered what Gunny had done over the weekend and why he was in such a good mood.  
  


Gunny sat down and started work on the morning docket for court that day. He couldn't peel the smile off his face. Tiner walked up to his desk with a clipboard and asked, "Gunny, do you need anything while I'm requisitioning supplies?" Tiner prepared to have his head bitten off like the last time he asked Gunny such a question. 

Gunny looked up and smiled at Tiner. "I think I have everything I need right now but thanks for asking."  
  


Tiner cautiously began, "Did you have a good weekend Gunny?"  
  


"Tiner, I had an amazing weekend." He started to say more but at that moment they both heard "Tiner!" It was the admiral so Tiner took off. Gunny got back to work. The day passed without incident until about 2:45 when his phone rang.  
  


"JAG Headquarters. Gunnery Sergeant Galindez speaking."  
  


The voice on the other end said, "This is Brightwood Elementary School calling. Your niece, Grace Anderson hasn't been picked up from school yet and we can't reach her parents. You were the contact on her emergency card. Would you be able to come and pick her up?"  
  


"Of course. I'll be there shortly."  
  


"Thank you sir. She'll be with her teacher in room 8."  
  


Gunny hung up and went to speak to the admiral. He explained the situation and the admiral granted him permission to go for the rest of the day. 

Gunny drove off to Brightwood Elementary and parked. He looked around until he found room eight and knocked on the door. Grace opened it and when she saw who it was she ran into his arms calling out, "Uncle Victor". Just then Simone looked up from the computer where she was working and looked right at Victor's. Both had pure shock in their eyes.  
  


Grace told him importantly, "Uncle Victor, this is my teacher, Miss Finley."  
  


Gunny looked down at his niece and said, "Gracie, where did you find this beautiful lady?"  
She looked up at him adoringly and said innocently, "On the playground Uncle Vic." He ruffled her hair and walked over to Simone. Grace went to gather up her things.  
  


"Hi beautiful", he said softly.  
  


"Hi yourself", she said laughing slightly. "You know, Grace told me that her uncle looked like a prince in his uniform. I think she might be right."  
  


Gunny was thrilled that she thought so. "I've been thinking about you all day. Can I see you tonight?"  
  


Simone replied, "Absolutely. Do you want to come over or go out somewhere?"  
  


"Let's order in tonight." Gunny answered  
  


"Great idea. I'll go put a bottle of wine in the refrigerator when I get home. Can you come over around six?"  
  


"I'll be there". He wanted to kiss her but knew he'd have a million questions to answer from Grace if he did. "Come on squirt. Let's get you home".  
  


Grace hugged Simone before she left and said, "Thank you for waiting with me Miss Finley. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Good night Grace. Don't forget your homework and I'll see you in the morning." Gunny and Simone looked at each other over Grace's head. As he took her hand to walk out the door, Gunny looked back at Simone and said silently, "Until later". Simone watched them walk out the door thinking how good he looked with his niece. I bet he'd make a good father she mused.  
They continued to date for several months and things were going wonderfully. They had moved on to the next phase of their relationship. He had a couple drawers and some closet space in her apartment. He loved waking up next to her in the morning. In fact, he loved her. Gunny had been turning something over in his mind for a few weeks now and he was thinking the time was right.


	5. Thanksgiving

**THANKSGIVING**

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM

===========================================================================================================================

**Thanksgiving**

The sun was just starting to rise and Simone was still sleeping peacefully. He turned over to look at her face. He loved watching her sleep and hearing the little sighs when she was having a good dream. Gunny knew that Simone was a little sad that she couldn't get home for Thanksgiving this year. And, truth be told, so was he. They were snowed in and couldn't get a flight out of D.C. He hoped that what he had planned for Thanksgiving would make her happy. Looking at the clock he knew that if the turkey didn't go into the oven soon it would never be ready on time. He slipped out of bed quietly, trying not to wake her. After the turkey was in the oven, Gunny headed off to take a shower. The sound of the water woke Simone and she looked at the clock. It read 7:30. 

She groaned, "Can't he even sleep in on Thanksgiving?" She dragged herself out of bed thinking that she had to put the turkey in herself but was pleasantly surprised when she walked into the kitchen and found it already cooking. Just as she was walking back to the bedroom, 

Gunny stepped out of the shower and said, "Good morning sleepyhead." She tried to smile but wasn't quite awake so Gunny offered to make coffee. 

"Go take a shower", he told her "It will help wake you up." He kissed her on the forehead and headed off to make coffee. After a shower Simone indeed felt better and went to see how Gunny was doing in the kitchen. He was making breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes. Since he didn't hear her come in, she tiptoed up behind him and put her arms around his waist. He turned around and pulled her into his arms and gave her a proper good morning kiss. 

After breakfast, they started working on getting dinner ready. They were having guests that night. Mac and Harm were coming, as were Bud, Harriet and little AJ. It wasn't the entire gang but the others already had plans. Before they knew it, time had flown by and it was time to get dressed for dinner. They told the others to dress casually so everyone would be comfortable. Gunny wore jeans and a dark green flannel shirt. Simone also wore jeans and her favorite purple sweater. Luckily being on the second floor, they had a fireplace. Gunny started a fire and put on some music. 

Simone walked out and he said, "Would you like to dance before the others get here?"

"I'd love to", Simone replied stepping into his arms. She felt complete here.

They danced for several minutes before Gunny broke the embrace.

"Simone, I know that we have been together for a short time. But these have been the best months of my life. I never want them to end. I knew the night I bumped into you at McMurphy's that you were the one for me."

Simone's heart was pounding in her chest. Gunny, being very traditional, got down on one knee, took her hand and asked, "Will you marry me?" And then he held his breath.

Simone started to cry but then she realized she hadn't answered him and he looked so worried.

"Victor, I love you so much. Yes, I'll marry you." She continued, "I fell in love with you on our first date in the National Garden". 

Now it was his turn to cry. He slipped a modest, princess-cut diamond onto her ring finger. She looked at it and watched it sparkle in the firelight. Just then the doorbell rang. They kissed one more time, dried their eyes and went to greet their guests.

It was Harriet, Bud and little AJ. They carried a box full of goodies with them. 

"Harriet, let me help you with that", Simone said. "What's in here?'

Harriet replied, "I was feeling incredibly domestic last night and baked a pumpkin pie. I also picked up some little tarts and petit fours at the market before I went home yesterday."

Simone loved chocolate so she was thrilled. The doorbell rang again. It was Mac and Harm. Gunny opened the door and Mac's radar went off. 

"Hi Gunny" Mac said eyeing him.

"Hello ma'am, Sir. Please come in" 

"It's Mac and Harm", Mac reminded him. Gunny was having a hard time calling them by their first names. Harm handed Gunny two bottles of sparkling cider. 

"Thank you, sir" and when Harm cocked an eyebrow at him, Gunny corrected, "Harm. I'll go put these in the fridge." He disappeared in to the kitchen. 

Mac turned to Harm and said, "Harm, there is something going on with Gunny and Simone. I can't put my finger on it yet but I knew the minute he opened the door". 

Harm groaned but knew she was probably right. She had that odd intuition. They all sat around in the living room drinking hot apple cider and talking about nothing in particular. The timer rang and 

Simone excused herself to go look at the turkey. She brought it out and announced, "Dinnertime everyone". Everyone took their seats around the table. 

Gunny at the head of the table and Simone at the opposite end. Harriet and Bud sat on one side of the table with AJ between them. Mac and Harm occupied the other side. Mac was watching Simone and Gunny with interest. 

Gunny stood up and said, "In my family, we always go around the table and say one thing we're thankful for from the past year. I was hoping that we could do that today as well." They all agreed and Harm said, "I'll start".

"I am thankful that Mac and I found our way to each other this year".

Mac "I'm thankful that Harm and I are going so strong and have such supportive friends"

Harriet "I'm thankful that little AJ is going to have a brother or sister in the next year".

Bud "I'm thankful my deployment is over and I can enjoy this time with my family. AJ, what are you thankful for son?"

AJ "I'm thankful for my mommy and daddy." That brought a tear to everyone's eye.

Simone "I'm thankful that I was in McMurphy's the night of Bobbi and Sturgis' engagement and that Victor wasn't looking where he was going. If he hadn't bumped into me, we might never have met." 

She had a smile in her eyes only for him.

Gunny waited to go last on purpose. "I am also thankful for that night at McMurphy's. But I am even more thankful for this afternoon." Everyone looked at him puzzled. "This afternoon Simone made me the happiest man alive and agreed to be my wife". Mac looked at Harm with a knowing look and was the first one to raise her glass. 

"Congratulations to Gunny, er Victor and Simone. I know you will both have a long and happy marriage". They all raised their glasses and Gunny walked over to kiss Simone. Mac and Harriet let out a sigh and the next thing you heard was little AJ.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" That sent everyone into gales of laughter. Simone looked at AJ and said, "That's a great idea sweetie".   
And Gunny began to carve their first Thanksgiving turkey.

After dinner AJ was a little sleepy so Bud put him down for a nap and the grown ups gathered in the living room. Harriet and Bud were on the couch with his arm around her. Harm was sprawled out on the floor with Mac lying on her back, her head on his stomach. Their hands were linked. Gunny and Simone were curled up on the love seat together; her legs over his and her head on his shoulder. They all sat in companionable silence together for quite some time when Harriet shot Bud a look. 

Bud cleared his throat and said, "Harm, Gunny, why don't we go down and get some more firewood. There isn't any left in here." They both looked at him like he had lost his marbles but they took one look at Harriet and knew it must be time for "girl talk". They each kissed the woman they loved, sighed and headed out the door. 

Harriet began, "I know that it's not very nice to send them out into the cold but we need details Simone".

Mac continued, "I knew something was up the minute Gunny opened the door but couldn't put my finger on what".

Simone giggled and began, "I can honestly say I didn't see it coming. I knew that we were in love and that we might think about moving in together but I didn't know this was his plan", she finished looking at her ring. 

Harriet beamed. She remembered that feeling well and Mac looked on pensively. She knew that she and Harm were in love but not ready to take that step. She was truly happy for her friend. Simone had begun spending time with the gang a couple weeks after meeting Gunny and they accepted her as one of them.

The door burst open and the guys were each carrying some twigs. 

"This is the best we could do on short notice", Bud said sheepishly.

Harriet, Mac and Simone just laughed. It had been a couple of hours since dinner and little AJ was beginning to stir. 

Mac said, "Didn't I see some dessert in the fridge earlier?"

Harm rolled his eyes not believing that she could possibly be hungry. But Harriet and Simone got up to put out the desserts. They spent the rest of the evening watching old movies laughing and joking. Gunny and Simone's guests left around ten. 

Gunny looked at Simone and said, "It was a wonderful afternoon but I'm glad that we're alone now". 

Simone gave him a smile that sent shivers down to his toes. She held out her hand and led him to the bedroom. They spent the night making love and reveling in each other and the love they shared. The future held a wedding and a life together but tonight there was only the two of them. And they were content to fall asleep holding each other dreaming of the future.


	6. Moving In

**MOVING IN**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM

===============================================================================================================================

After their Thanksgiving engagement Gunny and Simone talked about moving in together. Gunny couldn't stand the thought of sleeping alone and he already had half of his clothes at her apartment anyway. They planned the first Saturday in December to move him in and asked his friends from JAG to help. Simone promised to make everyone dinner as a thank you. 

**Saturday December 7**

Everyone gathered at Gunny's apartment at 7:00. Simone wasn't quite awake but tried to be cheerful. She helped Gunny box up all of his stuff during the week before and was dreading carrying it up the stairs to her apartment.

Gunny knowing that Simone was not a morning person, read her mood and said, "Honey, let's move these boxes that go to the apartment first. You, Lt. Sims, the Colonel and Congresswoman Latham can stay there while we move the furniture into storage."

Simone replied, "That's a good idea and we can decide what to make for dinner tonight. I have to go to the store anyway."

Harriet who was suddenly having a big craving said, "I hear you make incredible enchiladas." 

Simone laughed and said, "I can make enchiladas with Spanish rice if you like or there are some other things I can make. I can make chimichangas and tacos too." 

Gunny's mouth started to water. He looked at his friends and everyone quickly picked up a box. They packed up Gunny's Expedition and left the guys to the big stuff.

The U-Haul was parked outside close to the door. Gunny didn't feel like he could give orders to Bud, Harm or Sturgis. Bud sensed his uneasiness and started to orchestrate things. 

"Harm, why don't you and Sturgis take the couch? Gunny, you and Tiner take the book case and I'll bring out this chair." Everyone started moving things out the door. It was a little slippery outside due to the snow but they were able to move all the stuff out without any major mishaps. Once the truck was loaded, Gunny and Tiner got in and drove to the storage place. Harm, Sturgis and Bud followed in Harm's SUV. It was a little tense at first inside the U-Haul. Gunny was the first to break the ice.

"Thanks for your help today, Tiner. I appreciate you giving up your Saturday like this."

"No problem Gunny. It's nice to hang out with everyone outside of the office."

They drove on talking about sports and the classes Tiner was taking. Gunny was proud of Tiner for making the choice to become a lawyer. He looked on him as a kid brother. Since he had four sisters, he missed that growing up. 

At the storage place the guys emptied out the truck. They were surprised that it went so quickly but happy to be finished.

"Since we finished so quickly, why don't we go turn this truck in and head over to McMurphy's. I'll buy you guys a beer," Gunny offered. He was grateful for their help.

"Sounds great", Harm replied and they headed off.

**Simone's Apartment**

After making several trips up and down the stairs the girls were exhausted. Simone needed to go to the store and told them to make themselves at home. Harriet and Bobbie stayed but Mac went to the store with her. They headed back to the car and off to pick up the stuff to make dinner. Simone and Mac chatted all the way to the store.

"Mac, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes", she replied and she could feel what was coming. It was the same question that Harriet and Bobbie already asked her dozens of times. 

"Why aren't you and Harm married? You're obviously so in love."

Mac sighed. She sometimes forgot that Simone didn't know the whole story of her and Harm. 

She chose her words carefully. "Harm and I have been through a lot. It took us a long time to get to where we are. We're enjoying the moment before we take the next step".

Simone understood that Mac wasn't really up to saying anymore about it so she changed the subject.  
"How hungry do you think everyone will be?" Simone asked

"Knowing those guys, you'd better make enough for an army." Mac said laughing at her own joke. She and Simone went into the store and bought enough food to last a month. When they returned carrying all those bags Harriet asked, "Is someone else moving in?" All the girls laughed and headed into the kitchen. Simone was going to make chicken and cheese enchiladas, tacos and mini chimichangas. She was making sure to make the rice without bacon so that Harm could have some. 

She called out to the living room, "Bobbie, why don't you turn on some music?" 

Bobbie picked an oldies CD and Simone got drinks for everyone. The girls laughed, sang and danced to some of the great songs from the fifties and sixties as Simone made dinner.

**Two hours later**

By the time the guys got home from McMurphy's, dinner was just about ready. Gunny opened the door. The guys walked in and the girls burst out laughing. They had been discussing the various shortcomings of their men. They meant it in a harmless way but the guys were a little miffed.

Harriet began, "We're not laughing at you guys. We're just laughing over some of the stuff you've done."

Bud quipped, "Oh, good. That makes me feel so much better."

Harriet was about to protest more but then she saw the twinkle in his eye and threw a pillow at him.

Each guy walked to his respective partner and kissed her soundly. Tiner felt left out of the happiness. Mac was the first to notice his uneasiness and broke away from Harm. She was about to say something when the timer went off in the kitchen. 

Simone stood up and said, "Dinner's ready. Everyone go sit down and I'll bring it out."

"I'll help you bring it out." Gunny volunteered. He may have been raised with four sisters but they didn't wait on him. 

Dinner was a noisy jumble of laughter, mild insults and tender moments. Simone was thrilled. She felt like part of the family. After dinner Gunny told they guys that since the girls cooked, they should clean up. The girls looked at each other suitably impressed. While the guys were clearing away dishes and pots, the girls were setting up the living room to watch Pearl Harbor. No one had forgotten that it was December 7th and they wanted to mark the occasion somehow. Soon everyone was settled on various couches and pillow groupings. Tiner started to leave but Simone asked him to stay. He was hesitant but stayed anyway. He felt so left out. He thought of the girl he met in his "Intro to Criminal Law" class a few weeks ago. He really liked her and wished she were there with him. They'd been out a few times and things were going well but she was busy that particular weekend. After the movie everyone began to get their things together to go home. Simone hugged everyone goodbye and thanked them for their help. When the last guest walked out the door Simone closed it behind her. She looked at Gunny and put her arms around his neck pulling him close. She whispered huskily, "Welcome home". She took him by the hand and led him toward the bedroom. She was going to show him just how happy she was that he was there permanently. 


	7. Christmas Eve

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS

================================================================================================================================

The holiday season passed quickly for Simone and Gunny. They had been very busy with their families and hadn't had much time alone. It seemed that everyone had an opinion about the wedding. Finally Gunny had enough. He called together the entire family on December 23rd for dinner. He told them that while he and Simone appreciated all their help and loved them very much, that they would be spending Christmas Eve alone. At first everyone was a little miffed. After seeing they way Gunny looked at Simone, they realized that they needed some time. They agreed to meet for Christmas brunch and to open presents at their apartment.

**Christmas Eve**

Simone was in the shower getting ready. Gunny told her that this would be a special night for them. While she was getting ready, he lit dozens of candles in the living room. He put a bottle of champagne in the freezer to chill and went to get dressed. He quickly put on charcoal gray slacks, a crisp white shirt and a matching charcoal tie. He asked Simone to wear something special as well. She came out of the shower and took extra care getting dressed. She wore a cream-colored slip dress. It was Gunny's favorite. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and pinned some of the curls down. She made an elegant picture. She added diamond-stud earrings and a gold bangle bracelet. The only other jewelry she wore was her engagement ring. She walked out into the living room and saw it bathed in candlelight. She put her hands up to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

"It's beautiful" was all she could manage to say.

"You're beautiful" was Gunny's response. "You take my breath away".

Simone's eyes filled with tears and Gunny held out his hand to her.

"Come over here" Gunny said. 

Simone walked over to him and he drew her close. She looked up and they were standing under the mistletoe. Gunny lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. He drew back and looked into her eyes intently. He was overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't speak for several seconds. Simone looked up at him quizzically. He smiled his devastating smile and took her hands in his.

"Simone, the day I bumped into you, it felt like that's the day my life began. When you said you'd be my wife, I knew I'd found my other half. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Tonight is just for us. I give you my heart. From this moment, you are my wife, my love, my soul mate". 

Simone took a deep breath and began. "When I was a little girl I used to dream of a knight on a white horse. He would slay all my dragons. As I grew older I feared that it was a dream destined to never come true. Then you walked into my life. You make me feel safe and dragons no longer scare me. Victor, I give you my heart. I am privileged to call you my husband. I will spend the rest of my life cherishing each day we have together. "

Gunny drew a slim gold band from his pocket and slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand. This ceremony was just for them and they didn't want to share their news with the world just yet. It was not the official ceremony for their loved ones but it was the one that counted. The clock chimed midnight on their first Christmas Day. They stood at the window watching the snow lightly blanket the ground. Wrapped in each other's arms, words were unnecessary. Tomorrow they would join their families but tonight was just for them.


	8. Christmas

**CHRISTMAS MORNING**

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS 

===============================================================================================================================

**Christmas Morning **

Simone woke up uncharacteristically early. She got to do something she hadn't been able to do before; see Gunny sleeping. His mouth was turned up as if he were dreaming something extremely pleasant. She couldn't resist. Leaning down, she touched her lips lightly to his. Simone turned to get out of bed and go make coffee when suddenly Gunny grabbed her and pulled her back under the covers.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gunny asked. 

"I thought you were sleeping and I actually woke up before you did" Simone said with a slight pout.

"You did, but as soon as you moved, I felt it and woke up. I sleep lightly due to my years of training" Gunny replied kissing her nose. 

Simone drew Gunny down close to her and kissed him deeply. "In that case, good morning my wonderful husband"

Gunny pulled her into his arms. When she said "husband" his heart skipped a beat. He felt so blessed at that moment. They lay in bed cuddling for a short while but then looked at the clock and knew it was time to get up. Their families would be arriving soon. Gunny headed off to the shower while Simone made coffee. She was happy she didn't have to cook this morning. Her mom was making breakfast. She walked out into the living room with several garbage bags. There were a mountain of presents and she knew what a disaster area the living room would be in a few hours. As soon as she heard the water go off, she walked back into the bedroom to pull out some clothes. Gunny walked out of the shower dressed only in a towel and Simone just stared at him in wonder. 

He asked her in a worried tone "What's wrong?"

She laughed and replied, "Nothing. Sometimes I forget how amazingly sexy you are." 

He grinned at her, swatted her on the bottom, kissed her soundly and sent her off to the shower.

About half an hour later they were both dressed and ready to greet their families. Gunny was dressed in sweats, a USMC sweatshirt and white socks. Simone appeared in the kitchen wearing sweats, her ASU College of Education t-shirt and her favorite Oscar the Grouch slippers. 

"Nice shoes honey. Do you have those because you hate mornings?" Gunny asked laughing.

"Very funny. I only hate some mornings", Simone sniffed.

Gunny looked at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and asked, "What makes some mornings better than others?"

Simone sauntered over and snaked her arms around his neck. "Let me show you just what makes them so good."

They stood locked in that embrace until the doorbell rang. Gunny looked down at her, "Do we have to let them in?"

"Yes, because we kicked them out yesterday. We'll have tonight" Simone replied and grinned at him.

Gunny went to open the door and it was Simone's mom. "Hi, mija, she said hugging Simone. She turned to Gunny and asked, "Victor, could you please go out to the car and bring in the dishes for me?" He nodded and headed out the door.

Simone's mom eyed her and asked, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Simone laughed and said, "No, mom. I just love Christmas morning."

Gunny came back in with boxes of food and asked Simone's mom, "Will YOU marry me? This smells amazing!"

Simone cocked an eyebrow and threw a dishtowel at him. Everyone started to laugh as the Galindez family came in the open door. After a round of hugs and kisses everyone grabbed a cup of coffee or hot cocoa and headed to the living room to open presents. Everyone was thrilled with their presents. Valerie practically squealed with delight when she saw her gift certificate to Macy's. Maria loved the beautiful sweater Simone picked out. Claudia received a first edition of Gone With the Wind. She and Simone shared a love of the Civil War era. For Carina, they bought tickets to the Producers, a play she was dying to see on Broadway. For Gunny's parents, Simone made a scrapbook of the Galindez family. There were pages devoted to each child. Mrs. Galindez looked at Simone and asked, "How on earth were you able to do all of this? This is beautiful!"

Simone replied, "I spent a lot of time on the phone with Claudia. She sent me a big box of pictures which Victor helped me go through and put in order." 

Mrs. Galindez said, "But there are no pictures of you in here. This is one of the most significant times in Victor's life."

Simone smiled warmly at her future mother-in-law, "Well, if you'll notice, the album is not quite full. I was hoping we could add a few more pages with wedding pictures and eventually pictures of grandchildren."

Gunny's mom was overcome with emotion but managed to get out, "I would love that." She reached out and hugged Simone.

For Simone's mother they found a carousel complete with horses. They were her favorite. Mom was thrilled. Then she said, "We've all opened presents and you two haven't opened a thing."

Simone said, "We were having too much fun watching you all open things." Gunny selected a gift from under the tree. It was the comforter from their register. They continued opening gifts. Everyone had chosen something they needed. 

At last Maria said, "I didn't get you something from your registry. I found this in a shop and somehow I knew you had to have it." She handed the box to Simone. She tore the paper off carefully because the box was heavy. Inside she found a signed DeGrazia painting of children dancing around a piñata. 

Simone gasped, "How did you know?"

Maria asked, "Know what?"

Simone told her, "I have a small one of these hanging in the bedroom. It was my nana's and it's one of my favorites."

Maria shrugged and hugged Simone, winking at Victor over her shoulder. They all opened the various small gifts and as Simone predicted, the living room looked like a tornado had gone through.

Simone's mom asked in a loud voice, "Who's hungry? We have chorizo con huevos or frijoles if you prefer. I also made bacon and I brought the ingredients for pancakes." She was answered with a chorus of, "We're starved!" They made quick work of cleaning the living room and setting the table. Breakfast was a noisy affair and Simone loved every minute of it. She sat back and mused, "It's going to be a great wedding."


	9. New Years

**New Year's Eve**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters.

Please send reviews.

===============================================================================================================================

Gunny and Simone put the last members of the family on the plane home the day before. They were both exhausted. All Simone wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for about 12 hours. 

Gunny looked at her and said, "Why don't you go take a nap before we go out tonight."

Simone raised her eyebrow and asked him, "And where are we going?"

Gunny's face broke out into his adorable smile and he told her, "It's a surprise. We're going somewhere formal."

She smiled and asked him, "What time are we going?"

He said, "We're leaving at 10:30."

Simone looked at the clock, smiled mischievously and said, "That gives us several hours. Why don't you come take a nap with me?"

Gunny needed no more invitation than that. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. They made love for hours before falling asleep in each other's arms. When Gunny awoke it was 8:30 and he gently kissed Simone to wake her up.

"Hey beautiful. It's time to get ready for our night out."

Simone stretched lazily and sat up on one arm looking at Gunny. "Are you sure we have to go out?" she purred.

Gunny was tempted but said, "I have something really special planned for us."

Simone sighed and hopped out of bed. "What should I wear?"

Gunny replied, "Something formal." 

Simone ambled off to the shower trying to think of something she had in her closet. She thought back to the day she went shopping with Claudia. She smiled. Yes, the dress they bought that day would be perfect. After the shower, Simone took extra care getting ready. She put her hair up because it complimented the dress. She walked into the closet and pulled it out of the bag. The dress was a black organza ball skirt with a sleeveless, drape back, satin shirt. She pulled out her black, sling-backed, strappy sandals to complete the outfit. She wore, her engagement ring, the gold band on her right hand and her favorite tennis bracelet. She walked out into the living room to find Gunny dressed in a black, double-breasted tuxedo with a mandarin collar and black buttons. He looked amazing. He turned around and gave Simone a devastating smile and held out her coat for her. She slipped into her black cashmere swing coat and they stepped out into the cold.

Simone asked, "Are we going somewhere warm?"

Gunny replied, "We'll be outside but it will be warm. I made sure of it."

Simone looked gave him a puzzled look but slid her hand in his as they walked out to the car. He wouldn't give her any details but as they drove, Simone realized that he was taking her where they went the night of their first date; the National Garden. Gunny parked and came around to open Simone's door. He took her hand and led her to the gazebo. It was lit with tiny white lights and concealed were several small heaters. 

Simone looked at Gunny and asked, "When? How?"

He smiled back at her and said, "I had a little help."

Just then a figure appeared out of the shadows. It was Webb. He smiled at them and snapped his fingers. Just then music started playing in the background. He looked at his watch and said, "Don't forget to look up at midnight." 

Simone hugged him to say thank you and asked, "Webb. I'm sorry, Clay, what are you doing tonight? You look so handsome in your tuxedo."

Clay smiled and said, "There's a special lady that I don't want to keep waiting any longer. So I'll wish you two a happy New Year and bid you good night."

"Happy New Year Clay" Gunny and Simone chorused.

They turned and faced each other. Gunny took Simone's right hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "May I have this dance?"

She stepped into his arms and several dances later; Gunny stopped and wrapped his arms around her tightly. It was almost midnight. They stood wrapped up in each other and suddenly the sky exploded with multi-colored lights. They watched the incredible fireworks display from the Capitol Mall.

Gunny looked down tenderly at Simone and she pulled his mouth down to hers. She kissed him deeply and then looked up at him saying, "Happy New Year Victor. This is going to be the best year of our lives."


	10. A Bump In The Road

**THE BRIDAL SHOWER**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS

===============================================================================================================================

**Saturday January 11: The ****Roberts********Home******

"Mac, Do we have everything out on the table?" Harriet called from the kitchen.

"Everything but the cake." Mac replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Mac went to open it. Bobbie had finally arrived with the cake. She was breathless. "I can't tell you how awful the traffic was out there. Those people drive like maniacs. There ought to be a law…." She trailed off. The three women looked at each other and burst out laughing. The doorbell rang and this time Harriet went to open it. There were two women on the porch she didn't recognize. "May I help you?" Harriet asked politely. 

"Are you Harriet?", the one with the brown hair and exotic good looks asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Anna and this is Alyx. We're Simone's friends."

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry. Please come in." Harriet offered.

Harriet took their coats and made introductions. She looked at her watch, "Now all we need is the guest of honor. Mac, are you sure she doesn't know what's going on?" Harriet asked nervously.

"She has no idea" Mac replied. "Her head is in the clouds so she really thinks she's coming over just for a girl's lunch."

Alyx offered, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Harriet smiled, "No thanks. I think everything is ready. The lasagna is being kept warm in the oven. The salad is made. The champagne and sparkling cider are chilling and the cake is in the fridge."

The girls went to the living room to chat and wait for Simone to arrive. Bobbie asked, "How do you both know Simone?" 

Alyx began, "I've known Simone since we were freshmen in high school."

Anna told them, "She and I met at the party of a mutual friend. We clicked and went out to lunch." 

Bobbie continued her line of questioning, "Anna, I'm sure I've seen you before. Haven't you been dating Clayton Webb?"

Anna smiled the smile of a woman in love, "Yes, we've been together for a few months now."

"And you Alyx? Are you seeing anyone?" Bobbie prodded.

"No, I just moved here and haven't met many people yet. Simone promised to introduce me to some of her friends."

Bobbie thought for a minute. Who did she know that was single? Ever since she and Sturgis had gotten engaged, she wanted everyone to be as happy as they were. Before she could suggest anyone in particular, the doorbell rang. Harriet looked out the window and spotted Simone's car. She opened the door and the girls chorused, "Surprise!" Simone walked into a living room decorated for a bridal shower. 

She sputtered, "How, when?" The girls walked over and hugged her. 

Harriet told her, "It wasn't easy. You kept catching us planning."

Simone grinned, "I guess I've been a bit oblivious lately. What smells so amazing?"

Mac said, "It's lasagna. We also have a huge garden salad, a plate of fruit and vegetables and cake. "

"Don't forget this" Bobbie called out as she walked in with the bottles of champagne and cider. She poured a glass for everyone and made a toast. "To Simone and Victor. May you have a long, happy marriage blessed with love, children and lots of passion!" Simone blushed thinking of just how passionate Victor could be. 

They raised their glasses and Mac said, "I'm starving. Let's eat!"

The girls ate and laughed their way through lunch. Harriet said, "Let's open presents before we cut the cake." The girls picked up their drinks and headed for the living room. Simone sat next to Mac on the couch and Bobbie handed her the first present. She opened the card and found that it was from Mac. Simone opened the box and pulled the tissue paper back gently. Inside was a slip of lace that was just barely going to cover the necessities. Simone turned about four shades of red and it sent the girls into a fit of giggles. Next came a box from Bobbie. It was a pair of dice. The dice gave things to do and in which varying stages of undress to do them in for the honeymoon. They rolled the dice once to see what came up. The girls crowded around the table to look and howled with laughter when they read the dice. Harriet took control, "Ok, ladies", she said primly "Let her open the rest of them." The next present was from Harriet. Like Mac, she had found something lacy. This one was long and the most incredible shade of purple. Harriet innocently asked, "Didn't you say that Gunny liked seeing you in purple?" The next gift was from Anna. It was a white peignoir and matching robe. "Anna, this is beautiful, thank you" Simone said warmly. The final gift was from Alyx. Simone opened the bag and found more beautiful lacy pieces for her honeymoon. 

Simone looked at her friends and said, "Thank you for this. It was hard for me to leave my friends in Arizona" She squeezed Alyx's hand. "I am so happy to have made friends with such a group of amazing women." Simone lifted her champagne flute and said, "Here's to you. You are the best!" Harriet, already weepy and hormonal from being pregnant, said through her misty eyes, "Let's have cake." Everyone except Alyx and Simone went into the kitchen. Simone looked at Alyx and said, "I'm glad we have this moment alone. You are my best friend and I would be thrilled if you would be my maid of honor."

Alyx hugged her friend and said, "I would love to be your maid of honor. It will be my privilege." 

The girls brought out plates and the girls feasted on red velvet cake. They lost track of time because the doorbell rang in the middle of a discussion. Simone said, "You all sit. I'll get it."

She opened the door and said, "Hi honey. Jason, I didn't know you were coming too."

She led them into the living room there was a spark in the air. Jason locked eyes with Alyx and was momentarily robbed of the power of breathing. Simone and Bobbie saw the look that passed between them. Simone quickly jumped in, "Alyx, this is Jason. It's actually great that he's here to meet you. He's the best man in the wedding so you two will be walking together." Gunny called Tiner's attention away and Alyx looked at Simone mouthing, "He's so cute." 

Gunny cleared his throat, "Sorry to break up your party ladies but I need to steal Simone away. We have to go pick out rings. Alyx, why don't you come with us and we'll drop you off." Gunny hadn't missed the look between Tiner and Alyx either. 

Alyx tried to keep her voice level, "That would be great, thanks." Simone gathered her presents into one of the bigger bags and headed out the door with Gunny. He tried to peek in the bag but she swatted his hand and said, "You'll see these things on the honeymoon." 

Gunny turned back and said, "Thank you ladies" and grinned that devastating grin of his. Tiner held the door for Alyx saying, "After you." 

"Thank you" Alyx said shyly.

Harriet closed the door behind them and Bobbie said, "I think this may be the start of another beautiful relationship."


	11. The Bridal Shower

**THE BRIDAL SHOWER**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS

===============================================================================================================================

**Saturday January 11: The ****Roberts********Home******

"Mac, Do we have everything out on the table?" Harriet called from the kitchen.

"Everything but the cake." Mac replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Mac went to open it. Bobbie had finally arrived with the cake. She was breathless. "I can't tell you how awful the traffic was out there. Those people drive like maniacs. There ought to be a law…." She trailed off. The three women looked at each other and burst out laughing. The doorbell rang and this time Harriet went to open it. There were two women on the porch she didn't recognize. "May I help you?" Harriet asked politely. 

"Are you Harriet?", the one with the brown hair and exotic good looks asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Anna and this is Alyx. We're Simone's friends."

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry. Please come in." Harriet offered.

Harriet took their coats and made introductions. She looked at her watch, "Now all we need is the guest of honor. Mac, are you sure she doesn't know what's going on?" Harriet asked nervously.

"She has no idea" Mac replied. "Her head is in the clouds so she really thinks she's coming over just for a girl's lunch."

Alyx offered, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Harriet smiled, "No thanks. I think everything is ready. The lasagna is being kept warm in the oven. The salad is made. The champagne and sparkling cider are chilling and the cake is in the fridge."

The girls went to the living room to chat and wait for Simone to arrive. Bobbie asked, "How do you both know Simone?" 

Alyx began, "I've known Simone since we were freshmen in high school."

Anna told them, "She and I met at the party of a mutual friend. We clicked and went out to lunch." 

Bobbie continued her line of questioning, "Anna, I'm sure I've seen you before. Haven't you been dating Clayton Webb?"

Anna smiled the smile of a woman in love, "Yes, we've been together for a few months now."

"And you Alyx? Are you seeing anyone?" Bobbie prodded.

"No, I just moved here and haven't met many people yet. Simone promised to introduce me to some of her friends."

Bobbie thought for a minute. Who did she know that was single? Ever since she and Sturgis had gotten engaged, she wanted everyone to be as happy as they were. Before she could suggest anyone in particular, the doorbell rang. Harriet looked out the window and spotted Simone's car. She opened the door and the girls chorused, "Surprise!" Simone walked into a living room decorated for a bridal shower. 

She sputtered, "How, when?" The girls walked over and hugged her. 

Harriet told her, "It wasn't easy. You kept catching us planning."

Simone grinned, "I guess I've been a bit oblivious lately. What smells so amazing?"

Mac said, "It's lasagna. We also have a huge garden salad, a plate of fruit and vegetables and cake. "

"Don't forget this" Bobbie called out as she walked in with the bottles of champagne and cider. She poured a glass for everyone and made a toast. "To Simone and Victor. May you have a long, happy marriage blessed with love, children and lots of passion!" Simone blushed thinking of just how passionate Victor could be. 

They raised their glasses and Mac said, "I'm starving. Let's eat!"

The girls ate and laughed their way through lunch. Harriet said, "Let's open presents before we cut the cake." The girls picked up their drinks and headed for the living room. Simone sat next to Mac on the couch and Bobbie handed her the first present. She opened the card and found that it was from Mac. Simone opened the box and pulled the tissue paper back gently. Inside was a slip of lace that was just barely going to cover the necessities. Simone turned about four shades of red and it sent the girls into a fit of giggles. Next came a box from Bobbie. It was a pair of dice. The dice gave things to do and in which varying stages of undress to do them in for the honeymoon. They rolled the dice once to see what came up. The girls crowded around the table to look and howled with laughter when they read the dice. Harriet took control, "Ok, ladies", she said primly "Let her open the rest of them." The next present was from Harriet. Like Mac, she had found something lacy. This one was long and the most incredible shade of purple. Harriet innocently asked, "Didn't you say that Gunny liked seeing you in purple?" The next gift was from Anna. It was a white peignoir and matching robe. "Anna, this is beautiful, thank you" Simone said warmly. The final gift was from Alyx. Simone opened the bag and found more beautiful lacy pieces for her honeymoon. 

Simone looked at her friends and said, "Thank you for this. It was hard for me to leave my friends in Arizona" She squeezed Alyx's hand. "I am so happy to have made friends with such a group of amazing women." Simone lifted her champagne flute and said, "Here's to you. You are the best!" Harriet, already weepy and hormonal from being pregnant, said through her misty eyes, "Let's have cake." Everyone except Alyx and Simone went into the kitchen. Simone looked at Alyx and said, "I'm glad we have this moment alone. You are my best friend and I would be thrilled if you would be my maid of honor."

Alyx hugged her friend and said, "I would love to be your maid of honor. It will be my privilege." 

The girls brought out plates and the girls feasted on red velvet cake. They lost track of time because the doorbell rang in the middle of a discussion. Simone said, "You all sit. I'll get it."

She opened the door and said, "Hi honey. Jason, I didn't know you were coming too."

She led them into the living room there was a spark in the air. Jason locked eyes with Alyx and was momentarily robbed of the power of breathing. Simone and Bobbie saw the look that passed between them. Simone quickly jumped in, "Alyx, this is Jason. It's actually great that he's here to meet you. He's the best man in the wedding so you two will be walking together." Gunny called Tiner's attention away and Alyx looked at Simone mouthing, "He's so cute." 

Gunny cleared his throat, "Sorry to break up your party ladies but I need to steal Simone away. We have to go pick out rings. Alyx, why don't you come with us and we'll drop you off." Gunny hadn't missed the look between Tiner and Alyx either. 

Alyx tried to keep her voice level, "That would be great, thanks." Simone gathered her presents into one of the bigger bags and headed out the door with Gunny. He tried to peek in the bag but she swatted his hand and said, "You'll see these things on the honeymoon." 

Gunny turned back and said, "Thank you ladies" and grinned that devastating grin of his. Tiner held the door for Alyx saying, "After you." 

"Thank you" Alyx said shyly.

Harriet closed the door behind them and Bobbie said, "I think this may be the start of another beautiful relationship."


	12. A New Romance in the Works

**A NEW ROMANCE IN THE WORKS**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND REVEIWS 

===============================================================================================================================

**February 8, 2003******

Simone called Alyx and asked her to come with her on her errands that day. She swung by Alyx's apartment to pick her up. Simone knocked on the door and Alyx called out, "Come in, it's open." Simone let herself in and sat down on the couch. She felt something lumpy behind her back. Scooting forward she pulled out a dark sweatshirt. It was obviously too big for Alyx and said "US Navy" on the front. Alyx walked out of the bedroom humming only to find Simone holding up the sweatshirt and cocking her eyebrow. 

Simone teased, "Alyx, did you join the Navy and not tell me?"

Alyx blushed and whispered, "No, it's Jason's."

Simone said, "I wondered if he had built up the courage to call you. Apparently he did. Ok…spill it. I want details."

Alyx sighed and giggled, "There isn't a lot to tell. About a week after the bridal shower he called me and asked me out for coffee. Then I didn't hear from him for a couple days because he had a big test to study for. We've been meeting sporadically for dinner and coffee. Last night he called and asked if I wanted to go ice-skating. I forgot my jacket and my shirt wasn't warm enough. He lent me his sweatshirt from his car. He told me that I could give it back to him the next time I saw him."

Simone was grinning, "I haven't seen this look on your face since our senior year in high school when Sam asked you to the prom."

Alyx grabbed Simone's hand and said, "I really like him."

Simone told her, "I can see that and I think it's wonderful."

Just then Simone's cell phone rang. It was Gunny. "Alyx, Victor wants to know if we want to meet him and Jason for dinner at Il Radicchio at around 6:30."

Alyx's face lit up and she nodded. Simone told Gunny, "We'll be there. Have a good game this afternoon." She hung up and told Alyx, "They're going to play basketball this afternoon while we do our running around."

Simone handed Alyx the list and Alyx laughed. "Jeez Simone, the wedding is in two weeks. Good thing you haven't waited till the last minute. This stuff could take a year to complete." Simone stuck out her tongue and they headed out the door.

While Simone and Alyx were out shopping, Gunny and Tiner were playing basketball at a high school gym. Gunny was beating Tiner badly when he stopped and asked what was wrong. 

"Gunny, don't laugh when I tell you this, but I think I'm in love." Tiner said.

Gunny looked at him and asked, "With whom? I didn't know you'd been seeing anyone."

Tiner replied, "It's Alyx."

Gunny smiled, "Why would I laugh. I think it's great. I was hoping you two would hit it off."

Tiner grinned back at him, "Thanks Gunny."

Gunny threw the ball at him and they began to play again with Tiner more involved in the game. 

Several Hours Later

The girls collapsed in Simone's Sportage and headed off to dinner with Gunny and Tiner. Alyx looked at Simone and said, "I can't believe we got everything on that list done in only five hours. I was sure we'd still be finishing it up the night before the wedding."

Simone laughed and said, "Yes but all this was the easy part." She sighed, "I hope everything goes as planned on the day of the wedding."

Alyx reassured her, "Well, if it doesn't, we'll improvise."

Simone eased into a spot at Il Radicchio and they walked inside to find Gunny and Tiner already seated. Gunny got up and kissed Simone hello. Tiner and Alyx looked at each other and at their friends. 

Simone said, "Oh for heaven's sake Jason, we know you two are together now."

Alyx and Jason both blushed slightly and he kissed her gently. Gunny and Simone sat watching them smugly. Like Bobbie, they wanted everyone to be as happy as they were. They ate dinner and made plans for picking family members up from the airport. After dinner, while they were lingering over coffee, Tiner absentmindedly grabbed Alyx's hand while telling a story. Alyx shot Simone a look that said, "Thank you for introducing me to him." Simone smiled and raised her glass quietly. With dinner over, they headed for the parking lot.

"Tiner, would you mind taking Alyx home?" Gunny asked innocently. Simone, noticing the mischief in his eyes said, "Oh yeah, Victor and I have to make a stop on the way home."

Tiner nervously said, "Of course. I'd be happy to take you home Alyx." He opened her door and closed it behind her. He slid in next to her thinking, "What's wrong with me? Why am I so nervous?" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "I'm in love with her." He looked at Alyx who was watching him out of the corner of her eye. He put his finger under her chin and turned her to face him. He kissed her gently. At that moment, words were unnecessary. He squeezed her hand and drove off toward her apartment.

Gunny and Simone watched them drive away. Simultaneously they said, "They're in love." Laughing Gunny pulled Simone into his arms and kissed her deeply. They drove home to enjoy what would be one of their last few nights alone before the wedding. 


	13. The Rehearsal

**THE WEDDING REHEARSAL**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

=============================================================================================================================== 

**Wedding rehearsal** The wedding had been moved up a week from the original date due to the Ritz Carlton being booked the following weekend.

**Our Lady of ****Lourdes****, ****Bethesda****, ****Maryland******

Everyone gathered in the entry hallway of the church. Simone was pacing. She couldn't stand still because she was so nervous. She was worried that any number of things would go wrong the next day. Simone's mom and Alyx looked at each other and started to go talk to her but Gunny stopped them and saying, "No, let me go." Gunny took Simone's hand and led her outside. 

"Victor, what are we doing out here? It's freezing." Simone complained.

"I'm worried about you. You can't seem to settle down. What's wrong?" Gunny asked with his voice full of concern.

"What if the flowers are wrong? What if my dress gets a tear in it? What if you spill something on your unform? What if…" Gunny cut her off with a kiss.

"Everything is going to be fine. You have planned every last detail and Alyx has it under control."

Simone looked up at him with that look of trust that made his heart stop. He continued, "Besides, tomorrow is for them in there. _Our_ wedding was on Christmas Eve." He held her in his arms and kissed her tenderly for several minutes. She smiled at him and led him into the church. "Let's go get married."

The wedding coordinator Karen rattled off directions. 

"Mr. Galindez, you will walk down the aisle and seat yourself and you wife."

"Harm, you will walk Simone's mother down the aisle. Seat her and then come back to the foyer.

The music will start. Simone has chosen Ode to Joy.

"Carina and Clayton, you will go first."

"Valerie and Mike will follow them."

"Next will be Claudia and Bud."

"Then will be Maria and Harm."

"The children will follow them." Grace and A.J. stepped forward. 

Harm whispered to Maria, "How is Grace related to your family? Gunny calls her his niece. And isn't she in Simone's class?"

Maria told him, "Grace's father is Victor's best friend since they were in first grade. That's him and his wife over there." She pointed at Grace's parents; Mark and Lizzie Gonzalez. They turned their attention back to the Karen.

"Finally we will have Alyx walk down the aisle. Jason, you will meet her at the center of the aisle and walk her the rest of the way to the altar where you sill split." Jason looked at Alyx and winked. Her stomach did flip-flops. She wondered if there was any possibility that they might be next.

Karen looked at Simone and said, "Then you and the admiral will step to the opening of the doorway." Simone asked the admiral to walk her down the aisle since her father could not be there. "The organ will begin to play Trumpet Voluntary and you will come down the aisle."

The rest of the rehearsal went off without a hitch and everyone headed to the rehearsal dinner. The dinner was being held at the 1789 Restaurant in DC. The banquet room was ready and waiting. Everyone enjoyed cocktails while Gunny and Simone circulated. After dinner Gunny was going home with Tiner. Alyx was going to spend the night with Simone. It quickly grew late and people began saying their goodnights. Tiner, Alyx, Gunny and Simone were the last ones there. 

"Tiner, you're sure you have the rings?" Gunny asked him while trying not to sound worried.

Tiner looked at Gunny and told him reassuringly, "They're locked up in my apartment. Go tell you bride goodnight so we can get some sleep. You look like you need it."

Gunny grimaced, "Thanks Tiner" but he walked over to where Simone was talking to Alyx.

Simone laced her fingers with his and Alyx quietly excused herself.

Gunny looked down at Simone tenderly, "Do you realize that by this time tomorrow night you will officially be Mrs. Galindez?"

"I can't wait" she sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. I'm still nervous and I'll miss having you next to me."

Gunny gathered her in his arms and said, "I know what you mean. Sleeping with Tiner just isn't the same."

They burst out laughing and Gunny kissed Simone one last time before they parted company for the night. Simone and Alyx left first. Tiner looked at Gunny and said, "You are a lucky man." Gunny smiled and said, "Yes, I am." They walked out to the car and headed for Tiner's apartment.


	14. The Wedding

**THE WEDDING**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS

=============================================================================================================================== 

**7:00 a.m.**** Simone's apartment**

Simone awoke with a smile on her face that morning. It was her wedding day. She'd slept fitfully but felt like she could conquer the world. She stretched in bed and practiced saying _I do. She got up and headed to the kitchen. She wasn't particularly hungry but knew she needed something to keep her going during the day. The wedding was at 6:00 that night but she still had a full day. She was getting her nails and hair done at 11:00. She was meeting the girls at the salon. Even Grace was coming in to be pampered. Simone popped some bread in the toaster and turned on the coffee pot. Alyx wandered in and gave Simone a sleepy _good morning. _Sitting at the table Simone picked at her toast and drank coffee. Alyx suggested that she go take a hot relaxing bath to calm her nerves. Simone headed toward the back of the apartment to follow Alyx's advice. Alyx took that opportunity to call Tiner._

"Hello?"

"Jason, it's me, Alyx. Are you guys awake?"

Tiner replied, "Yeah, we've been up for about an hour. Gunny can't sit still."

Alyx laughed, "Simone can't either. I sent her to go take a bath and relax."

"I missed you last night", Jason said softly.

"Me too" Alyx replied with a smile in her voice. She got that fluttery feeling in her stomach that only Jason could put there. He was going to say more but in the background she could hear Gunny calling, "Tiner, let's go running." 

Jason sighed, "Duty calls. I'll see you at the church. Have fun today."

"You too" Alyx hung up the phone and went to go make sure she had everything in the bride's emergency bag. 

**Several Hours later: Bridal Room at Our Lady of Lourdes**

"Simone, do you want something to drink?" Mac asked. When she got no answer she gently touched Simone's shoulder. Simone jumped and looked at Mac like she didn't recognize her for a second. She started laughing. "I'm sorry Mac. My mind was a million miles away." There was a knock on the door and Simone instinctively hid. She didn't want to chance any bad luck. It was Harriet and Bobbie. They had just dropped off little AJ with Bud. Maria, Valerie, Carina, Claudia and Alyx were dressed in their gowns. For her bridesmaids, Simone had chosen a V-Necked, sleeveless ball gown with an empire waist. It was a black and white wedding. _The girls would look stunning standing next to the men in their dress whites Simone_ thought to herself. Grace was wearing a white dress with a pearl strap bodice and a sparkle tulle skirt. Simone got her a smaller version of the tiara her own veil was attached to. Grace was turning back and forth, looking in the mirror. She couldn't stop smiling. 

Mac looked at Simone and said, "You have 37 minutes and 8 seconds until you walk down the aisle. Don't you think you should put your dress on now?" Simone looked down at her robe she was wearing and burst out laughing. 

"I think you're right. Somehow I don't think this would go over very big." Alyx carefully took her dress off the hangar and helped her step into it. 

Typical of Simone, she had chosen a ball gown. It had spaghetti straps with a short lace jacket, a Basque waist and a cathedral length train. The jacket would come off at the reception and the dress would be bustled for dancing. Simone sat down so that Alyx could place her headpiece on. Simone's hair was similar to the way it had been on Christmas Eve. All of her curls were pulled up and gathered at the crown of her head. The veil was detachable from the pearl and rhinestone flower tiara and would also be removed for the reception. Simone took a deep breath and stood up. She turned to look at her friends and the women who would soon be her sisters. They were all on the verge of tears. Simone summoned her best teacher-voice and said, "Don't any of you dare start crying. I'll start and won't be able to stop."

Simone's mom stepped forward and said, "Mija, here is your something old. I had your grandma Sidsie's pearls restrung." Simone threw her arms around her mom and whispered, "I love you." 

Harriet was next. "This is the angel pin I wore at my wedding. This is your borrowed piece." They pinned near the bottom of her crinoline. "Thank you so much Harriet. It's beautiful," Simone said hugging her. 

Mac gave her the something new. "These pearl earrings are from all of us. We wanted you to have a beautiful something new." Simone hugged Mac saying, "I truly hope that soon I will be at your wedding." 

Bobbie had been in charge of getting something blue. She gave Simone a journal covered in blue cloth. "We all took turns writing to you on your wedding day. I hope you'll be writing about your happiness with Victor for many years to come." Simone was truly touched. 

"Bobbie, this is such a creative gift. Thank you. I will fill it with the milestones in our marriage." She hugged Bobbie and over her shoulder saw Grace. She was looking at Simone with awe. 

"Miss Finley, that is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. You look like an angel." 

Simone drew her close and said, "Thank you sweetheart. I would love it if you would call me Simone today since you are such an important part of my wedding."

Grace grinned and asked, "Can I call you auntie Simone since you are marrying Uncle Victor?"

Simone's face lit up, "Absolutely."

There was a knock at the door. Everyone crowded in front of Simone. It was the admiral. "Ladies, I hate to break up this party but there is an anxious Marine waiting for his bride." They all took one last look in the mirror and hurried to take their places. At the back of the church Simone said to herself _This__ is it. This is the beginning of the happiest day of my life._

The organ began to play Ode to Joy and the bridesmaids proceeded down the aisle with their respective ushers. 

Carina on Clayton Webb's arm; Clay smiled lovingly at Anna as he passed her seat.

Valerie with Mikey Roberts

Claudia walked with Bud and Maria with Harm…Harm winked at Mac who was grinning. They were planning on leaving after the ceremony to elope but weren't telling anyone.

The children came next; Grace with her basket of tulips and AJ with the ring pillow.

Tiner stepped out from the wings at the middle of the aisle. Alyx walked to meet him and they proceeded to the altar.

The organ music changed to Trumpet Voluntary. Everyone stood and looked toward the back of the church. Simone and the admiral began walking. _This aisle didn't seem so long last night _she thought to herself. The church may have been full of people but Gunny and Simone could only see each other. 

Once they reached the altar AJ handed Simone to Gunny and went to his pew. They turned to the face Father David who would officiate. It would not be a full mass but Father David opened with a prayer. Mac came up to do the first reading and Harriet did the second. They turned to the altar and lit the two candles on either side of the unity candle before sitting down. Father David gave a short homily and it was time for the couple to recite their vows. They talked about repeating the vows they had said to one another at their Christmas Eve wedding. They decided since that ceremony was for them alone, the words were also just for them. 

Father David looked at them and said, "Please face each other." Simone handed her bouquet to Alyx. Gunny took both of her hands in his. Father David continued, "Victor, repeat after me please. I, Victor, take you, Simone, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Gunny took a deep breath and recited the words. His eyes never left Simone's. 

Father David looked at Simone and said, "Simone, please repeat after me. I, Simone, take you, Victor, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Her voice was a little shaky but she managed to get the vows out without crying. 

Father David continued, "May I have the rings please." Tiner took them from the pillow little AJ was holding and handed them to the priest. He blessed them and told both bride and groom to repeat after him once again. Gunny went first. "Simone, with this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring onto Simone's finger. Simone did the same. "Victor, with this ring, I thee wed." Father David took both of their hands in his and blessed them. 

"Inasmuch as Victor and Simone have consented before God and these witnesses, they have joined their hearts and lives. By the power vested in my by the state of Maryland, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Victor, you may kiss your bride." Gunny didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Simone close and kissed her deeply. Simone was momentarily dizzy from the kiss. She managed to gather her wits while Alyx handed back her bouquet. 

Gunny and Simone turned to face their guests while Father David said, "May I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Victor Galindez." Everyone erupted into applause as the happy couple walked up the aisle to Lohengrin's bridal recessional. The bridal party took pictures as quickly as was possible and headed to the Ritz Carlton. It was definitely time to party!


	15. The Reception

**THE RECEPTION**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS

=============================================================================================================================== 

**Ritz ****Carlton-Washington********DC******

The guests were assembled in the grand ballroom of the Ritz Carlton. They were snacking on hors d'oeurves and sipping champagne. The bridal party, including Mac and Harriet, were in an anteroom waiting to be announced. Gunny and Simone were off in a corner by themselves and could see no one else. 

"Well good evening Mrs. Galindez" Gunny said tilting Simone's chin up for a kiss.

Simone giggled, "I love the way that sounds". 

There was a knock on the door by Karen, the wedding coordinator. "Is everyone ready? It's time."

Tiner walked over to Gunny and Simone saying, "I hate to interrupt but it's time to go and celebrate." 

Gunny and Simone smiled brilliantly and followed their bridal party to the door.

The D.J. stopped the music and called for the attention of the guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to introduce the bridal party." The door opened and he continued. "First we have Miss Sarah MacKenzie and Mrs. Harriet Sims-Roberts, the personal attendants to the bride. 

"Mr. Clayton Webb escorting Miss Carina Galindez. 

Midshipman Michael Roberts escorting Miss Valerie Galindez.

Lieutenant Bud Roberts escorting Miss Claudia Galindez.

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. escorting Miss Maria Galindez.

The flower girl Miss Grace Gonzalez and the ring bearer Master AJ Roberts

The best man Petty Officer First Class Jason Tiner and the Maid of Honor Alyxandra Anderson

And I am proud to introduce the bride and groom: Gunnery Sergeant and Mrs. Victor Michael Galindez."

The room was filled with applause as they made their way to the head table. They got to their seats and heard the sound of forks tapping on glasses. They were happy to oblige their guests by kissing. 

The D.J. spoke again. "It's time for the toast from the best man."

Everyone rose and Tiner took the microphone from the D.J. Tiner took a deep breath and began. 

"It is my great privilege to be standing here today with Simone and Victor as they begin their lives together. Gunny, you have quickly become the brother I didn't have. And Simone, you are an amazing woman. The room lights up when the two of you are in it because of the love shining in your eyes when you look at each other. You complete each other and we should all be so lucky to have found our soul mate. Congratulations on this day and may you have many happy years together." Tiner raised his glass and said, "To you." 

The guests echoed the sentiment as Gunny kissed Simone once again. Tiner gave the microphone back to the D.J. 

"It's now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance." Gunny led Simone to the dance floor and the first strains of "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You" began. Simone was expecting to hear the voice of Marc Anthony but the voice of her favorite cousin Paul filled the room. Simone's eyes filled with tears as he sang, accompanied by his wife Karen.

**Moon so bright, night so fine**

**Keep your heart here with mine**

**Life's a dream we're dreaming**

**Race the moon, catch the wind**

**Ride the night to the end**

**Seize the day, stand up for the light**

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

**Heroes rise heroes fall**

**Rise again, win it all**

**In your heart, can't you feel the glory?**

**Through our joy, through our pain**

**We an move world's again**

**Take my hand, dance with me (dance with me)**

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

**I will want nothing else to see me through**

**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**

**Though we know we will never come again**

**Where there is love, live begins**

**Over and over again**

**Save the night, save the day**

**Save the love, come what may**

**Love is worth everything we pay**

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

**I will want nothing else to see me through**

**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**

Simone was still in shock at Paul and Karen being there. She always dreamed of having them sing at her wedding. 

"How did you know? I never told you." Simone said.

Gunny kissed the tip of her nose and said, "Your mom told me how much it would mean to you and I had to make it happen for you."

Simone looked up at him adoringly and asked, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Gunny smiled and replied, "You may have mentioned it but I'll never get tired of hearing it."

Gunny and Simone discussed not having the traditional father-daughter dance but that changed when he spoke to her cousin. Paul walked over to the couple and asked, "May I have this dance?" Gunny released Simone and brought his mother to the dance floor. They danced to "You Are Not Alone" from the play "Into the Woods." It was a favorite of Simone's. When the song finished, Paul returned Simone to Gunny and the wedding party and their significant others joined them on the dance floor. 

Mac settled into Harm's embrace and he asked her, "How long until our flight leaves?"

"Four hours and twenty three minutes."

"I can't wait" Harm whispered pulling her closer.

The dancing came to an end and it was time for dinner and then the cutting of the cake. Gunny promised not to smash the cake into Simone's face but she made no such promise. 

He teased, "You're going to pay for that later." 

She grinned and said, "I'm counting on it." 

It was time for the tossing of the bouquet and garter. All the single women met in the middle of the dance floor. Simone wanted to throw it to Alyx. Then she thought Mac might be a better choice. She smiled to herself and thought _I know who I am going to aim for. It would make her so happy to marry her man. _Simone turned from her friends and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. It landed right where she hoped it would; in Anna's hands. Anna looked flabbergasted but then broke out into a huge grin. She looked for Simone and smiled. Simone shrugged her shoulders innocently but had an impish grin on her face. 

She sat in a chair as Gunny knelt before her. He slid his hands up her leg until he found the garter. He pulled it down and off her ankle. The single guys lined up where the girls had been. Simone didn't have time to tell Gunny to aim for Webb. All she could do was cross her fingers. Gunny shot the garter over his shoulder and it Webb caught it. _I'm not taking any chances letting someone else catch it Webb thought. He found Anna and gathered her into his arms for a dance. _

The couple spent the next several hours mingling with their friends and family. Before they knew it the night was winding down. Mac pulled Simone aside and told her that she and Harm were eloping that night. 

Simone was thrilled for her friend and told her, "Have a safe trip and I would love to be the one to throw you a party when we're both back from our honeymoons."

Mac hugged her and said, "That would be wonderful."   
Harm and Mac headed out the door. 

Simone's mom told her, "You two go ahead. We'll take care of everything here."

She hugged her daughter who was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy and everything was perfect." Simone sniffled.

Gunny took Simone's hands and said, "It was meant to be. That's why it was perfect." They hugged their families and left for the bridal suite. 

In the elevator on the way up Gunny got a wicked look in his eye. "I haven't forgotten that I owe you for the cake in the face down there."

Simone retorted just as wickedly, "I wouldn't let you forget." 

They arrived at their door. Gunny unlocked it and carried his bride over the threshold. She smiled at him and his heart melted. He put out the "do not disturb" sign as Simone was lighting some candles. 

He pulled her into his arms saying, "Mrs. Galindez, let me show you how much I love you." And he turned out the lights. 

Tomorrow they would leave for their honeymoon but they had all night.


End file.
